order_of_the_blue_ravenfandomcom-20200214-history
Malorian Athelas
Facial Desciption Malorian's face is a bit of an odd one by all standards. At first glance he looks like a typical human but with dimly lit blue eyes, which are more apparent in the dark. His ears are slightly longer then human ears and end in soft points rather then long elegant elf ears. His face although handsome for a human has many small cuts and scares from many battles fought. His nose has been broken many times and is crooked and doesn't line up very well any more. His chin seems to have been broken more than once and healed badly and slightly crooked. Having said all this, for a man of 63 he doesn't look a day past 25 by human standards and would be mistake as a child by most Elves. Physical Description Standing at 6"0 and about 170lbs, Malorian is large for a human but small for an elf. He is quiet the opposite of Grimmus though and the two seem to compliment each others weaknesses. With strong thighs and caffs with a hardy stable core, Malorians strength resembles that of a monkey more than an ape. Quick on his feet, good footwork and with the balance of an elf he is better suited for skirmishes, running through the woods and the life of a ranger. His torso is somewhat underwhelming but his shoulders are quiet large in comparison, this is presumably from being a black smith for nearly four decades. When wielding arms, Malorian rely's more on speed then brute strength. When sparing, his blows are precise and fast and always from his right hand. When doing various labour tasks he will favour his right side over his left side for an unknown reason. It also appears that the left half of his torso is some what smaller for what ever reason. Personality and Interaction Taking after the typical guard of any military faction, he is polite but cold and down to business when it comes to interactions and conversation. Malorian is very much a "cut the fat" kind of individual who doesn't like doddling, games, lies, treachery or horse play. He is always working, training, helping or trying to better himself in some way. He sleeps very little which is apparent from the large bags under his eyes but also suggestions he is a deeply conflicted and a troubled individual. He will often be found quiet at work or on extra patrols in the late evening instead of sleeping on most nights. He can often be found stating that " Duty is my home, Honour is my family " suggesting he lives and breaths the Crusade but also does this to avoid personal problems. Malorian is also a bit off by human standards. He does not drink, for any reason or occasion even when offered and when it would be rude to refuse. He seldom smiles, laughs or makes jokes and instead comes off as harsh and stern with little patience for sloppy work, laziness or failure. His weapons, armour and uniform are always maintained, repaired, kept clean and in good working order. When prompted into conversation he will often be polite but awkward with anything regarding personal issues, relevant or not. On off hours or once his duties are served, he will often be found at the local forge, studying old battle plans and scripts and praying. The only interactions which Grimmus and Maximus can suggest Malorian has great interest in, is speaking about High Elves. They will both agree this is probably due to his interest in finding his sisters. Notes and preferences: 'Malorian is hostile towards evil doers, warlocks, demons, Liches, Death Knights and any undead, save the few which serve in the Argent Crusade. He has no preference or opinion with regards to Demon Hunters other then he doesn't trust them. Malorian doesn't want to talk about his work, Lordaeron, his past or really anything personal ever. If you have to ask about Malorians past, ask Grimmus or Brimstone with some ale in hand. Malorian is very protective of Maximus, treating him more like a son then a brother in arms. This can often be observed by Malorian giving him less combat roles and more management and leadership roles, saving Maximus from danger and future horrors. In recent years Grimmus and Maximus will note that Malorian has become tired and acts older then he once was. His energy, zealous nature and vigour have dimmed as of late for what ever reason. They will both shy away from what they think the reason is, (( hinting they know why )) but they will not tell you. They will also tell you that he has been looking over old heirlooms both his family's and his own as of late, as if he was looking into the past for some reason, which he has never done before. Arms & Equipment Malorians armour is loosely based off the what the old Lordaeron footman armour looks like. The armour it's self it quiet old and have been broken and repaired many times from the various indents and the times it has been reinforced and repairs, most would question why he doesn't simply melt it down and reforged new armour. Unlike most plate mail, Malorians armour is closer to scale mail in that, the torso piece of very flexible and made up mostly of overlapping metal instead of a solid piece, this offers better flexibility but less protection. Malorians plume on his helmet is actually horse hair from his first warhorse back from the second war. Saegis, was Malorians horse and companion for the paladin. Saegis was lost at the battle of black rock spire, when Malorian rallied with Turalyon's rallied and crushed the horde. Malorians shield "Hold Fast" is actually his fathers shield from Lordaeron. The shield it's self has the family coat of arms made into the shield face it's self. Although worn, chipped and old, family coat of arms is still quiet visible to this day. You can often see Malorian repainting the coat of arms from memory onto the shield in between battles. Malorians sword is noteably a sword from Lordaeron, forged of old steel, this blade has seen nearly four decades of service with Malorian is a treasured heirloom to him. Although it has no magical properties, epic heradly or really anything of significance, the sword it's self has not faltered in it's service. The blade it's self is actually 12 inchs in length, slightly longer then most with a modest guard and a rather blank hilt. The blade has been reforged and repaired countless times but it still retains it's original shape, length and weight. Upon further inspection you can see intricate work has gone into the sword since the day it was forged. A long mithril spike has been carved and attached to the bottom of the hilt, the name of his father rests on one side of the guard with his own name on the opposite side. Finally Brimstone has gone and inscribed "''Bane Of the Scourage, redeemer of the fallen" ''into the actual blade, which glows white when wielded by Malorian. Malorians hammer which he named "''Foe Reaper", is simply a one handed mithril headed warhammer, with a reinforced wooden shaft. Intricate mithril inlays and work surrounds the wooden shaft of the hammer, depicting, rolling hills, mountains, trees and what Lordaeron might have looked like if it were drawn out in a book. Foe Reaper being made of Mithril is quiet light and long, suggesting it's actually better utilised on horseback. The hammer it's self is 42" long, with a flat metal head, spike on top and a pick end opposite of the hammers face. At the bottom of the shaft is a short spike as well. The hammer even being made of mithril is about 9lb, which is double what most warhammers weight but Malorian wields it with ease. Often choking up on the grip, Malorian prefers to use the weapon two handed, as the intricate mithril artwork can parry swords and the length of the weapon can be utilised similar to that of a quarterstaff. History ((WIP)) '''First War: Year 592 During the first war, Malorian was mostly involved in small skirmishes, sabotage missions and working with High Elves to establish better relationships. He had a mixed bag of results and did not have overwhelming success or leave any particular individual with a remarkable experience. His progress reports are mostly regarded as "complete or successful" reading said reports will leave the reader with a sense of "Complete or Requirements Met". During his service during the first war he spent most of his time doing labour work rather than military work. Cleaning latrines, sorting supplies and everything which did not handle sensitive information or combat. This furthered his resentment towards both Humans and Elves who often looked down upon the hybrid and treated him as such. Second War: Year 598 Now at the age of 26 and having dealt with the horde first hand while running routine missions for the Lordaeron military, a bitterness towards the greenskins and their bloodlust was well now steeped in his veins which even surpassed his resentment towards his comrads. A reliable young man, Malorian was dependable and not as green as he was in the 1st war but was still generally regarded as a lesser and seen as untrustworthy. His father had taken his older brother Selerian and his younger brother, Fallion south to aid in the war against the orcs and had left Malorian to a detachment stationed in hillsbrad foothills. During the Battle of Hilsbrad, Malorian and his younger brother, Shaelith, fought the orcs as they assaulted the beach, they fought shoulder to shoulder and within the shield walls around Lothar. The Battle was going well until the Horde Death Knights appeared. As the alliance forces started to collapses, Lothar ordered his forces to fallback. Malorian was struck by an orc warrior, knocking his helmet clean and rendering Malorian stunned. His brother Shaelith, slew the orc and collected his brother placing him on a medical wagon as the alliance forces fell back. As Shaelith turned to defend the retreating alliance and retreat back to Lothars newly formed shield wall, a mighty ogre crushed the Half Elf with a tree, killing him instantly before Malorians fading eyes. After recovering from the battle of Hillsbrad, being of Elven decent he was sent to the defence of Quel'thalas to aid in the denseness of it's woods and smaller southern towns. Fighting in hills, woods and all sorts of terrains across Quel'Thalas and Eversong Woods Malorian became accustomed to fighting with guerrilla tactics as opposed to the formations which more beset Lordaeron and Azeroth military tactics. Fighting small skirmishes and setting up ambushes with his two sister, Ysuria and Eishrin, Malorian felt closer to his Elven kin more then ever. His sisters were glad to see their brother but saddened at the news of their lost sibling. The fighting with the Amani trolls and horde was bitter and gritty. Scars came, mentally and physically and hatred became Malorians obsession. Malorian along with his two sisters were stationed in the Eversong woods and Silvermoon city until the invasion of Draenor. At the end of the second war, Malorian traveled to find a reveled group of holy warriors know as the "Silver Hand" to become a holy warrior of the light to better fight the orcs and their evil counterparts and the new demons he had discovered when fighting on Draenor. Third War: year 617 Having been adopted into the order of the "Silver Hand" Malorian was well on his way to becoming a formidable warrior of the light as well as a Paladin. His training and studies were cut short as the Scourage and the plague was unleashed upon Lordaeron. The Paladins of the Silver Hand and the forces of Lordaeron were both ineffective and inexperienced at combating the Scourage and their plague. The Paladins, although immune to the plague were far too few to contain such an immeasurable amount of evil and death. Upon the Silver Hand being dissolved after the massacre of Strathlome, Malorians home sought a new home and joined Janias Proudmores expedition to Kalindor. Fighting where ever the Alliance needed aid, Malorian answered the call, trying to do the Alliance Justice and the Knights of the Silver Hand Proud. The long battles and many losses began to form Malorian more into a warrior then a Paladin, as his training was never completed he was ill equipped to deal with tragic loses and hardship. At the battle of Mount Hyjal, Malorians bigoty and hatered for all races of the horde, save the Tauren, was all too apparent. He how ever swallowed his pride and hatered and fought alongside the green skins. Holding the line with Humans, Elves, Trolls, Orcs and many other races, Malorian was not thrilled at his circumstances but could make a momentary peace with it. During a final Legion push, Malorian was mortally wounded by a Death Knight and dragged off by a Tauren. Unless it was for the Druids handy work and quick reaction, Malorian would surely be a minion of the undead. After the battle of Mount Hyjal, Malorian was shipped home with many others to find only ruin and rot had beset their Kingdom. Dismayed at the state of their homeland, soldiers which Malorian had fougth with since the first war parted ways never to meet again. Malorian made a new home with the Argent Dawn in lights hope chapel where he met his two closet friends, Maximus and Grimmus. Upon speaking with Grimmus whom was closer to Malorians age, he was updated on the the events which had unfolded on the home front. Malorian, having been left with many un-answered questions spent all of his spare time trying to dig up clues as to where his family had made ended up. Alas all his efforts where in vain and the fate of his family remained a mystery. Vanilla wow to Wotlk (( 622- 626)) Malorian dedicated his life to the Argent Dawns righteous cause. Training new recruits, forging new armour and weapons and going on raids and practising both learning and teaching his faith became his bread and butter. In time Malorian forgot much of the bigotry he had faced his whole life and prejudices he has adopted from previous wars fought. He had finally found some small measure of peace. Wotlk (( 626)) As the Scourage presence strengthened and raids became ever more prevalent leading up to the battle of Light's Hope Chapel, Malorian found himself more and more involved in the conflict he had come to peace with so long ago. It was then, one faithful night early in the year 626 of the King's Calendar that Malorian found the truth about his family. His patrol was confronted by a sudden, dense mist. A single Death Knight emerged from the mist and spoke to the group of men. The men were hesitant at first and pressed the attack. The Death Knight slew three brave men with a single stroke of his blade, which caused Malorian to step forwards and caution his men to stay back. The blade flicker with dark magic but seemed familiar, it was his fathers sword. The Death Knight introduced himself as Selerian, the fallen Paladin and the Death Knight of Strathlome. The Death Knight and removed his helm, revealing that it was Malorians eldest brother. Malorian beset by all his horrors and fears collapsed to his knees when confronted by his brother. The Death Knight told Malorian with a wicked voice to meet him at the family's old cottage if he wished to know the fate of his family. Consumed by rage, fear and curiosity, Malorian stormed off and ordered his men not to follow. After about an hours ride through the Plague Lands, in and around Darrowshire. Selerian presented his younger brother, with the reanimated, forsaken corpses of his two younger brothers, Ly'lith and Fallion as well as his father Malic. Selerian to his amusement explained how he had willingly joined Arthas and captured his family and used them as sacrifices in front of Arthas to show his commitment to the Scourage. Selerian, pointed his runic sword, which had been reforged from his fathers sword at Malorian and stated. "Once I'm done with the likes of you brother, I'll find our sisters, they shall make ample corpses in my pile." The Paladin, blinded by rage charged the death knight. Selerian and Malorian engaged in a short duel before Malorian struck a great blow against his brother. Selerian now equally enraged, unleashed his ambush upon Malorian. Several Argent Dawn members, led by Maximus and Grimmus charged into the fray of battle. The battle was short lived with Selerian retreating but not after having slain the greater majority of Malorians men. Malorian himself, recieved a grievous wound from his brother and nearly died in the combat. Yet again his brother had proven he was superior in tactics and arms. The skirmish left a long, sickly looking charred scar across Malorians abdominals, as well as a black seared hand mark on his upper left forearm. It wasn't until the battle of Lights Hope Chapel that Malorian and Selerian would meet again. Family and Composistion Name: Malic Athelas. Role: Father, Human Birth Date: 551 By Kings Calender Age: 68 At Death, 86 Present Day Status: Deceased in 617 @ Age 68 Name: Shal'lanor Outrunner Birth Date: 21 By Kings Calender Role: Mother, Elven Age: 596 At Death, 614 Present Day Status: Deceased in 617 @ Age 596 Name: Selerian Athelas Birth Date: 569 By Kings Calender Role: Eldest Brother, Human/High Elven Age: 39 At Death, 66 Present Day Status: Deceased in 617 @ Age 39 Name: Fallion Athelas Birth Date: Younger Brother, Human/High Elven Role: 583 Age: 34 At Death, 53 Present Dat Status: Deceased in 617, @ Age 34 Name: Ly'lith Birth Date: 580 Role: Younger Brother, Human/High Elven Age: 37 At Death, 55 Present Day Status: Deceased in 617 @ Age 37 Name: Shaelith Birth Date: 578 Role: Younger Brother, Human/High Elven Age: 20 At Death, 57 Present Day Status: Deceased in 598 @ Age 20 Name: Ysuria Birth Date: 577 Role: Younger Sister, Human/ High Elven Age: 58 Status: Alive Name: Eishrin Birth Date: 570 Role: Older Sister, Human/ High Elven Age: 65 Status: Alive